


No Going Back

by EmeraldWaves



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Canon, Drabble, I missed them?, M/M, Mikorei - Freeform, Random smut, first time with each other but not their first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/pseuds/EmeraldWaves
Summary: He slips his hand up around Suoh's shoulder, his fingers slipping over the messy red tendrils flipping over the back of Suoh's neck. "Did you really intend to stop now?" he asks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> From the request for Mikorei's first time together, but not as virgins.

Munakata's felt Suoh's aura so many times now he can recognize it as quickly as he can his own. He knows exactly what it feels like every time they fight or battle. It's familiar, the pink and red flame-like aura licking and prickling at his skin. Even beneath his jacket, he can feel the hair on his arm tingle and rise when Suoh's nearby. He can feel the weight of his presence in the air.

But this is different, a completely different feeling. Beads of sweat roll down his now exposed back, and the weight feels like it's pressing down on his chest. The heat is almost too much, and Munakata feels the desire to beg for mercy rising up in his throat. He hates how pathetic he's become, his hand curling into the white smooth sheets beneath him. So instead, to save his pride, he mutters something else.

_"Suoh..."_

The word escapes his lips in whisper, a deadly confession. It's not much better than the alternative. The last thing Munakata wants is for Suoh to know he's enjoying this. Tomorrow, he hopes to wake up, and forget this ever happened; he'll chalk it up to some kind of mistake. If only he could say he was intoxicated, that would be the perfect excuse.

In a way, he supposes he is some form of drunk. The way his blue aura is leaking from his fingers, which are buried in Suoh's red locks, and the way he can't seem to monitor his breathing, or the way his hips twitch involuntarily, it's all completely against his nature. He's unraveling, losing everything he's ever known about being the Blue King.

Suoh's consuming him from the inside out. He's stretching him, and Munakata feels every nerve twitch and sparkle with a hot pleasure, and his deep voice erupts with another unknown sound — a guttural moan. His fingers squeeze at Suoh's hair, yanking his head up so he can see Suoh's golden eyes.

A shiver rolls down his arms when their eyes meet, Suoh's golden hues flickering with the red passion his aura holds.

"Impatient?" Suoh mumbles, his thick tongue swiping across his lower lip.

"Yes, get on with it, Suoh," Munakata hisses, his dark bangs cling to his sweat-covered forehead.

"Mmm. I'll think 'bout it," he grunts, and his mouth returns between Munakata's spread legs. A growl resonates in Munakata's throat, though his breath catches halfway through, Suoh's aura sending more heat up his spine.

He's desperately trying to remember how they made it to this point. Their fighting has always carried something of a tension. Suoh's always had his pull on Munakata, and Munakata knows he does the same to the Red King. They always meet somewhere in the middle, butting heads when their territories cross.

Munakata knows he needs it, Suoh's strength, his understanding. There is nothing quite like fighting another King, no one else can understand the desires, the overwhelming power, the ability to control the storms which flare up inside of their hearts.

And yet, he's about to lose it now. Years and years of training, of control, are slowly escaping from Munakata's body.

Suoh had challenged him. The rain soaking both of their clothes through, Suoh's aura smoking from his hands as Munakata had held the sword to his throat.

_"You won't do it. You don't got a reason to."_

He had been right. Munakata couldn't do it. He can't do it. He needs Suoh. And when the sword had clanged to the ground, and Suoh's lips covered his own, Munakata knew he had lost. 

Suoh's an expert with his tongue. Whether it's in Munakata's mouth, or wrapped around his throbbing length, Munakata gives up more and more of himself the more Suoh uses the wet muscle. Munakata prays he won't run it over his entire body, or else he will belong to Suoh completely.

His breath is sporadic, especially now that Suoh is pushing Munakata's hips back, and rising up above him. This act isn't new to him, and he can guess it's not new to Suoh either, but seeing him naked above him, Munakata can't help but admire the man in front of him. For someone so seemingly lazy, Suoh's in great shape.

Suoh leans down, his golden eyes staring deep into Munakata's purple hues. They're both lost, impossible to stop now. And yet, Suoh sighs, "You sure?" quietly, against Munakata's lips.

He slips his hand up around Suoh's shoulder, his fingers slipping over the messy red tendrils flipping over the back of Suoh's neck. "Did you really intend to stop now?" he asks.

Suoh bites Munakata's lip as he presses into him. A hiss leaves Munakata's mouth, the expected sensation stronger, and hotter than he remembers.

There's no going back now.

Nothing will ever measure up to this. Every battle, every meeting of their eyes, every touch, they'll both wonder where it's leading...if it will lead them back to this place. Lost in their desires.

Suoh's body is on fire — Munakata's always noticed, but now it's overwhelming. His legs are wide, and Suoh's mouth is pressed against Munakata's neck, panting his segments of his name over and over.

_"Muna"..."nakata"..."Munakata..."_

Each breath, each grunt, is met with a newly discovered sound from Munakata's lips. He can see Suoh's back muscles rolling with each press into him, and it makes his body twitch and sweat. His breath is hot, steaming up the air around them, mingling with the heat resonating off of Suoh's body.

There's no way he'll last long. Suoh's using all his strength, pounding and pumping into Munakata over and over, and he knows if anyone can handle that, it's the Blue King. Munakata's thoughts no longer feel like his own. He's desperate for more, desperate to feel the release. Normally he gets it from their fighting, but this is a different release, one he's been craving for who knows how long. Suppressed, hidden thoughts slowly creeping to the surface.

"Suoh," he pants, over and over, his legs spreading wider as he presses his heels into Suoh's backside, and his fingertips cling to his back.

They're reaching an edge, and Munakata sees black dots dance across his vision as the light feels brighter for a split second. His body rolls into Suoh's as he pushes against the perfect spot. Munakata is gone, replaced by someone younger, and less mature, less capable of controlling his hidden desires.

With a grunt, Suoh's head tilts back, and he's spent himself as well. Their bodies stay together, panting, and slowly coming down from their natural high.

It’s a new release, different from their fighting, but it’s deliciously good.

It's the first time they've experienced this together, but as the light above them flickers, Munakata knows this won't be the last.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this cause I really missed Mikorei and it was kind of a drabble that got a lil out of hand, so I figured I'd post it here! Adriana and Janie both read this for me after we wrote last night, so super thanks to you guys! LOL i hope you enjoy this random smut after I didn't write K for months LOL
> 
> [emeraldwaves](http://emeraldwaves.tumblr.com/) is my tumblr or [musickazoo](https://twitter.com/musickazoo) is my twitter if you wanna hang out or chat and be friends!


End file.
